Story Arcs
Seasons Seasons in The Unexpectables are not bound by any specific number of episodes, but the break came at a natural break in the story, and coincided with a seasonal change (Summer to Fall/Autumn) in the game world. This allowed the characters to get new costumes that took into account items acquired or lost, warmer clothing for cooler days, and new interests. Season 1 (Episodes 1-26 / Podcast 0-14) Season 2 (Episodes 26- current / Podcast 15- current) Story Arcs Story Arc titles are fan-created and where they begin and end can be subjective. This article is meant to help new listeners explore past episodes, as well as help give context to the current story. Adventure Arcs are primarily plot driven. Intermission arcs may not have as much overall structure but they involve a great deal of character development and sow the seeds for future adventures. Note 1: Stream episodes 1-12 are summarized in podcast #0 because until episode 13, audio was't captured with suitable quality for a podcast. Add 12 to the podcast number to get the stream episode number. All episodes are available on YouTube. Note 2: Air Dates are the date the first episode of an arc was streamed. Story Arc Summaries Note - individual episode summaries are not to be posted. Time Cleaver See The Time Cleaver page for details. Eternal Kingdom New arrivals in Alivast, four strangers pool their resources and catch the eye of an influential figure after completing a local mission. Offered further employment in the form of investigating a theft in a small village, the newly form Unexpectable Heroes discover a fallen kingdom and its ill-fated ruler. Guest characters Rivi and Lily in episode 3. City of Secrets In Alivast, The Unexpectables bask in the rewards of a job well done and their newly opened tavern. However, soon a gruesome series of murders lands, literally, at the party's feet. Caught in the midst of a deadly mystery, The Unexpectables soon realize they have only discovered the first layer Alivast's puzzles. Fancy Festivities: Fights, Food, & Fun! A summer festival is a time to unwind and eat some noodles. Borky also learns that he's not the biggest and strongest orc in town. Featuring the return of Rivi in episode 12. The Web Gods Weave While on a trek to helping a logging town, The Unexpectables explore a forgotten temple, learn it's a dog-eat-dog world and that you should never tell a demi-god to perform an anatomically impossible act. Tune in to find out which party member dies. Envoys of the Sun Solly's past catches up with her and The Unexpectables are caught up too. Returning to Alivast, The Unexpectables find not all is as they left it and new threats wait on the horizon. Mistakes are made and tears shed as the party tries to save a frightened girl, and possibly the world. Home, Sweet Home In the aftermath of the Eclipse, The Unexpectables need to get back home. On their journey they encounter gargantuan poultry, proof why you shouldn't mess with Helga, and a chance to reunite a family. Remy is a guest character for the entire arc. The last 15 minutes of play in Episode 25/Podcast 13 feature the infamous Balton Letter. Revenge of the Red Death The boys get gift certificates to a brothel spa where two party members have sex, though not with each other. They also take care of a lot of chores like cleaning up animals nailed to their front door as a threat. The party also struggles with one of their greatest challenges - forgiveness. Skycrimes A night at the opera is interrupted by air pirates! LAUGH at the hi-jinks when the team quickly and repeatedly dupe their captors! BE DAZZLED by the diva with the voice of an angel! GASP '''at terror a mile in the sky! Will the pirates be finally brought to justice? Will their skycrimes be put to an end? Who's daughter is this? '''SKYCRIMES! A fantastic adventure coming to a theater near you! Flavors of Life (Harvest Festival) The gang returns to Alivast just in time for the Harvest Festival. Between the wood chopping and giant pumpkin competitions, Panic nearly dies of alcohol poisoning and finds someone who shares his daddy issues and fabulous good looks, Greckles finds his loyalty tested, and Borky must overcome his greatest enemy, his poor judgement, to help Tai Borpington beat a chicken man at cooking.Category:Story Arc Category:Meta